Rain
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: Sequel to Umbrella. Hiruma plays match-maker for an unsuspecting girl. Sena/suzu


Disclaimer: This is a sequel to Umbrella, written for Captainof10, who had so kindly given me the suggestion and waited patiently. I don't know if Suzuna was really afraid of the dark but the idea stuck, anyways I hope you guys will like this as well. Please feel free to review. Also, please do note that all stories I am working on will be postponed to next year due to my upcoming exams. Thanks. : )

**Rain**

A few months have passed since the incident with Mamori, and much to Suzuna's relief, Sena seemed to have completely recovered from his heartbreak. He no longer hid his sadness behind forced smiles, like he did during the 'recovery process'. Sena was no longer bothered by the sight of Mamo-nee and You-ni together. He had reverted back to normal, and all was well again.

If only that was really true…

Suzuna sighed quietly as she watched the rain fall outside, leaning her head on the cool surface of the window. What was she going to do? Every little thing she does recently somehow always reminded her of the one she loved…and how he never seemed to notice her feelings for him at all. The girl had been the one who accompanied him through the painful process of recovering. She was there for him when he needed someone to listen to him. She was there to encourage him, to comfort him. She was always there for him when he needed someone. So why couldn't he just realize it already? When was he ever going to wake up and realize that she's been there waiting for him the whole time?

Suzuna sighed again. The girl was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to hear a soft 'click' of the door as it was locked from the outside by long elegant fingers. She failed to spot the white gleam of dangerously sharp teeth and the silent glee within equally dangerous sharp green eyes as the keys to the clubroom vanished into the depths of a back sling bag. She failed to hear the quiet but audible trademark cackle of a certain demon commander from hell that almost always signifies that someone is going to be unlucky again.

"Kekekekekeke~"

It was only until a few hours later she decided to leave the clubroom and go home, did she realize that she had been locked in. There was no way out. The windows were no good either because a certain commander had instilled some bars on the outside the day before. In other words, she's screwed.

A peek outside revealed no one in sight, and it was getting dark, much to her dismay. Damn it! Why is this happening to her? The girl felt like screaming as she jiggled the knob and pounded on the door as hard as she could, doubting that there is anyone who could hear her. To make it worse, the light in the clubroom flickered and died out, eliciting a terrified shriek from the panicky girl. Suzuna began pounding harder on the door, yelling as loudly as she could. She hated being trapped in small and dark enclosed spaces!

After what seemed like an eternity, the door was finally opened and the hysterical girl ran out. Clinging to whoever it was that helped her out, she was trembling from head to toe and babbling away like an idiot. No amount of self control could get her to stop. All she could do was attempt to stop cowering in the arms of the stranger…even though the arms were warm and comforting…not to mention, the voice that was talking to her was familiar too.

"It's okay Suzuna. You're alright. It's okay, you're fine now. I'm here."

"Sena?" she lifted her head, teary eyed. "Why are you here?"

At her question, the boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hiruma-san said he forgot something in the clubroom and asked me to get it for him." How on earth could he possibly tell her what Hiruma really said? The boy's face flushed with embarrassment as he grabbed Suzuna's hand and made for the school gates.

"A-anyway, let's leave first."

Suzuna nodded, too overwhelmed with relief to speak. Thank goodness he came! She allowed Sena to lead her out, so overcome with emotions to notice how his fingers were interlaced with hers. In a daze, she followed after him until the boy stopped. They were just outside her home.

"Thanks for sending me home, Sena."

She blushed and turned to leave. Gah! How could she let him see her like that! That was so embarrassing! But a tug stopped her from leaving. Sena was holding onto her hand, blushing just as brightly as her in the dim light.

"Um… you know… err….."

He began stammering for some reason unknown to her, and inexplicably, Suzuna found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

"I noticed."

"Eh?"

"I mean I did notice you….all this while…", Sena tried again.

The boy stiffened slightly when the sound of a gun being cocked in the distance travelled to his ears. Translation: ('Stop being a fucking coward and tell her already, fucking shrimp!')

"I…I like you too!"

Both teenagers were now the colour of extremely ripe tomatoes, much to his amusement.

Hiruma Youichi grinned as he spyed on the couple-to-be from a few distances away, secretly taking a few pictures for blackmailing purposes in future as Sena leaned in to give Suzuna a kiss. The devilish team captain strolled away, pleased with today's accomplishments. Now who will be his next victims?

"Kekekeke."


End file.
